Maybe he did
by x DaRk YuMe x
Summary: scared Near runs in Mellos room at midnight... I m very very bad at summaries.. soo read the story plz .
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the dark hall and quickly opened the door, which to my surprise wasn`t locked. As soon as got into the room I leaned against the wall, trying to calm my fast breathing. I stood there for some seconds and suddenly heard a soft noise. Just then I realized that I was in Mello`s room and it was a midnight. Logically I should have left quickly but I didn`t...Hoping that he wouldn`t wake up I stood there silently...I didn`t want to go back in my room..

"what the hell do you want Near?!" he asked in a low, sleepy voice and looked at me with half leaded eyes.

I looked down at my feet. I didn`t know what to answer…I was too proud to say the truth..

"I asked the question…"

I slowly looked at him. Mello was topless, his golden hair messed up and his chicks flashed a little. I`ve never seen him like ...looked ..beautiful?... I realized I was staring and looked away…

"I…I was…."

Trying to think about a proper reason I started playing with my hair.

"Near, come here"

I was surprised, but went to the bed slowly. He pulled the covers and patted the place next him. I was shocked now… Did he mean I could lay down?...in HIS BED…

"Can I?..."

"lay down at last!" his voice sounded a bit angry.

I laid next to him carefully trying not to touch him. After some minutes of silence he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. My eyes widened... Was he trying to hug me? I was a bit scared…nobody had touched me like that before…but Mello was so warm, it was somehow wellcoming. I put my head on his chest and tried to relax. I never thought, that being close to someone would be so.....comforting.

"Why did you let me to stay?" I asked almost whispering.

"Because you`re cute when you`re scared…besides you look so weak and helpless right now, I love seeing you like that"

I hadn`t replied…. I didn`t expect anything else from him anyway…

"so are you afraid of the storm?"

"...no"

The storm didn`t scared me… I was afraid of that dark , silent room….the loneliness. Suddenly I felt so lonely there… the white walls were like a kaje…

"what`s wrong?"

Mello looked at me surprised and suddenly I felt that I was trembling… I tried to say something but my throat hurt. Then something rolled down my chick… was I crying?...

"I don`t want…..to..go back…" it was hard to talk...I never felt like that before

Mello hugged me tighter.

"you don`t have to. You can stay here tonight…."

He brushed away the hair covering my eyes and wiped the tears away….it was strange.. was he trying to be gentle? Did it mean he cared?...

"Mello….are you..wo-worried about me?..."

I wasn`t sure what I was saying anymore… tears started rolling down my chicks again. He looked at me with his deep blue eyes

"maybe.."

It was all he said. Then Mello wiped my tears once again… we were silent. I closed my eyes. I felt strange and somehow warm..it was nice to be held by Mello. I could hear his heart beat… so he did care?... I was already half asleep when soft lips touched my forehead.. I was startled , but didn`t open my eyes….. maybe he did…. this thought made me feel somehow happy...I went to sleep

* * *

soo.......how is it?.. I seriouzly need reviews..


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes. It was still very early…the room was half dark. I tried to turn over and suddenly felt a smaller body snuggling against me.. .Near. I remembered now. Yesterday night...it was so strange. I still didn`t know why Near came here…did the storm really scare him…then why he came in my room? didn`t he hate me? I looked down at the albino…he was sleeping so peacefully…his white hair gently falling on his forehead, pale, rosy lips slightly parted…I touched his chick carefully. It was so soft, like baby`s. I always wondered how someone could be so white. He looked so innocent…untainted. Near was perfect. I took away my hand carefully, as if I was afraid to dirty him… I decided to lay there until he woke up. It was nice to hold him, like I was holding a little kid. After some time Near woke up. We didn`t say anything. He got out of the bed and walked to the door.

"don`t leave like that u little freak! What was that? Explain!"

He looked at me with his gray emotionless eyes and opened the door. I grabbed his wrist and pinned him against the wall.

"I asked what was that? What happened?"

"It`s nothing.."

I was seriously angry now. Near ,who never spoke to me went to my room yesterday night, he cried on my chest and now he was saying "it`s nothing"…. I wanted to hit him, but he pulled away quickly and left…

I spent the whole day thinking about that freak… what the hell did it mean? Was something bothering him? Not like I care…..or do I? I haven`t seen him till evening…he passed me without even looking at me. Why was he ignoring me now?

It was already night when I decided to go to his room. I had to found out what was going on… I carefully opened the door and went in. The room was dark and full of toys… Near was sitting in the corner of the room. I went closer and noticed that he was shaking….was he crying again? I was angry but it still somehow hurt me. I sat on the floor next to him.

"it`s not a stormy night…whats wrong?"

Suddenly he hugged me . I was startled. What the hell was he doing? Near started to sob and I hugged him back…

"what`s wrong? Are you afraid of something?" I tried to be calm, but my voice shook a bit.

"the room…..so….it`s..so…I`m afraid to stay alone"

I was shocked….he…. The perfect Near, who never spoke to anyone was afraid to be alone…. It didn`t make any sense…

"but you`re always alone Near…."

He looked at me with teary eyes and for the first time I saw some emotion there….was he hurt? That was so strange. I still didn`t understand.. I took him in my arms like a baby and carried to the bed. I laid next to him and Near immediately snuggled to my chest. I started stroking his hair..

"Will you stay here Mello?"

"yeah…."

I didn`t know if it was right, but I couldn`t leave him now. I hugged him tighter and soon he calmed down. Suddenly the room became so frightfully silent.... I think I understood what Near ment…

"Mello…do you care about me?"

It was the second time he asked it… I wasn`t sure what to answer. I was supposed to hate him… he was always better at everything, everybody treated him like genius…I hated him for that , but still I was here stroking his hair… did it mean I cared about him?

"I guess so…." It was only answer I could think.

"do you want me to care?.."

He was silent for some time

"yes.."

it was almost a whisper…..I didn`t answer anything. It was all so messed up….I didn`t know what to think , but I felt it was right for me to be here, to hold him…to protect him. I knew that in the morning he will became the emotionless doll again, but it doesn`t matter now. I thought that I wouldn`t tell anybody about Near`s weakness…it would be our secret.I felt special to know that he was human after all..... I kissed his forehead carefully and went to sleep.

* * *

some ppl asked me to write the second chapter soo here it is ... hope ya like it ^ . ^


End file.
